The present disclosure relates to a substrate mounting structure that mounts a substrate using screws, and to a tape printer that is provided with a function that performs printing on a tape, which is a print medium.
A substrate equipped with electronic components etc. is mounted on various types of devices using screws or a fixed leg portion. For example, in a known print substrate fixing method, two corners of a side of a print substrate are inserted into a guide groove of a print substrate fixing guide, and the print substrate is caused to slide. After that, the print substrate is mounted on a mounting strip or a spacer via mounting holes that are provided in two corners of the opposite side of the print substrate.